1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hands-free device, and more particularly, to a hands-free device which may be applied in various manners depending on use environments.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a hands-free device is wired or wirelessly connected to an electronic device, and serves to transmit data such as user's voice signals to the electronic device and receive data such as voice signals transmitted from the electronic device, without a direct manipulation on the electronic device.
The hands-free device generally includes an output unit such as a circuit and earphone to reproduce received voice signals and an input unit such as a mike and circuit to receive and process voice signals and transmit the processed voiced signals.
In general, the hands-free device is formed in such a manner that the output unit such as an earphone is placed on a user's ear and the input unit such as a mike is positioned adjacent to a user's mouth.
The above-described hands-free device has a standardized basic structure for performing basic input and output functions.
Recently, with the development of electronic and communication technology, the portability of electronic devices has been considered to be important. However, the conventional hands-free device has a functional limit in which it must cover a user's ears and mouth. Therefore, the portability of the hands-free device inevitably decreases due to the standardized structure. Furthermore, the conventional hands-free device has difficulties in connecting with a variety of portable electronic devices launched on the market.
Accordingly, there is an urgent demand for a hands-free device which may be easily connected with various portable electronic devices while strengthening convenience and portability, and may be used for multipurpose in response to various situations.